


Favorite

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have certain favorite touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

His favorite touch was on his cheek, in every morning, by the soft tip of her index finger, done playfully in order to wake him up. She would say his name with barely a low whisper or in a loud way if he was too lazy to open his eyes.

"Dai- _chan_ ," was her whisper, while poking she would say so and when he finally woke up, he would catch her wrist and pull her into his embrace or press his lips onto her palm to say a husky good morning. But if he was too lazy to get up even after she called his name several times, she would voice her disappointment in high volume, "Aomine Daiki, wake up or I'll give you my poisonous breakfast!!"

Then he would laugh and tranquilize her mood by touching her cheek or waking up in all of sudden to startle her so that he could give a surprise peck on her pursed lips.

The touch would linger a bit longer by a contact of each's fingers after he got off the bed, when Satsuki lead him to the bathroom.

The morning touch was a routine he loved the most to set his daily mood into a better one.

* * *

Her favorite touch was one he gave on surprise when she was doing the dish in the kitchen. Firstly, he would touch her waist with a tender gesture, then wrap his arm around, meanwhile his lips would leave tickling feels on her shoulder by his delicate murmurs of, "What's our dinner today, Satsuki?" or "Hey, I don't want you to put more vegetables" or something simple as a surprising sign that he was home.

He had never felt bored of touching her since it wasn't even a sin to touch the one that was on his possession, and because they had spent the time of knowing each other for decades before getting married with throwing a lot of bickers to each other, he would like to do the otherwise after tying the knot.

* * *

After all, the touch she liked the most wasn't the one when his nimble fingers trailing down her curves, wasn't the one when their tongues met in a meek manner, nor was when his fingertips found her sensitive spots at a hot night.

It was the time when his lips on her forehead.

It was not an ordinary kiss, she said so. It felt like conveying more affection than one they usually did at night, lips-touching-lips that would be ended up with a further play since it was carried by lust.

The osculation was full of tenderness, colored by elation and mixing with protecting feels that later flooding her veins. She felt like being kept safe by his tall build before her that was bowing a little to plant his subtle kiss.

She would encircle her arms around his neck and mutter her frank "I love you" under her breath.

She was thankful of having him by her side, and he was grateful that his touch was an infinite exhilaration for her.


End file.
